A New Lover
by SaSi.C
Summary: Sam has always been labeled as a promiscuous girl. But what happens when she begins to fall for someone who is forbidding?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GH characters.**

Get Out! Just get out Jason!

Jason just stood there in shock.

He knew Sam was pissed but he had to admit he wasn't expecting this.

Sam had just found out that Jason slept with Lisa. Lisa was a nut-job and she was the last person she expected Jason to sleep with.

She couldn't believe that this was happening all over again. The first time Jason cheated on her it was with Elizabeth. She expected it from Elizabeth. After all Elizabeth was known as the town slut. But Sam wouldn't think that Jason would ever cheat on her. And now here they were again.

"Get out Jason. Just go!"

Jason made a manuver to touch Sams' arm but she flinched. She turned around and grabbed a glass.

Before Sam could throw it Jason ran out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Sam threw the glass anyway and it hit the door and shattered to a thousand pieces.

Just then Sam thought about her daughter. The daughter that even though wasn't born yet she loved with all she had. The daughter that she never got to hold. Just then she felt weak and couldn't stand any longer. Her legs caved in and she slid against the kitchen doors and cried. Cried for her baby. Cried for her brother. Cried for the fact that she didn't think she and Jason could get pass this. And most of all she cried for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GH characters.**

**Ring! Ring!**

Sam slammed the alarm clock quiet for the 3rd time. As she finally rolled out of bed she realized that she was still wearing the clothes she had on from yesterday. She tried to remember what had happened the night before but couldn't.

As she turned to look at Jason sleeping like she did every morning the side was empty.

And Sam finally realized what happened last night. And all the feelings of hurt hatred and betrayal came back to her.

Sam looked over at the time again and realized that if she didn't get a move on she was gonna be late for work. Again.

Sam started working at Kelly's early last year part-time as a waitress. Luke got her the job when she started dating Lucky. When the two broke up Sam was afraid that Luke would fire her. But Luke said he would do no such thing. That ever since she started working there business started picking up. That and the fact that he took a liking to her helped Sam keep her job. Sam was always on time for work but for the last couple of weeks she had been showing up late almost every day. Luke was nice about it all but she still hated to be late for anything.

**2 hours later**

Kelly's was busier than usual for a Thursday afternoon. All day Sam ran around the diner taking orders but her mind kept drifting off to the night before. As she poured coffee for a customer her mind started drifting to the night before yet again. At that very moment she finally started to remember how she got home. Before Sam could do anything else she heard a big yelp.

"Hey earth to you! Watch it".

Sam snapped out of her trance and realized she over-poured the coffee into the cup and it spilled all over the customers legs.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry sir."

Luke noticed what happened and came over to calm the customer down.

As Sam started to clean up the mess Luke became frustrated.

"Look Samantha, I don't know what's gotten you in disarray but you've only got an hour left in your shift so why don't you just go home and rest. I'll take over for you".

"Luke, I'm really sorry".

"Sam, I like you. So please don't take this the wrong way. Whatever you're going through just remember that there are people who are worse off then you are".

Sam thought about what Luke said. "Way to be considerate".

"I don't do considerate baby. I do truth. Want to talk about your feelings go on Oprah. Now go home".

As Luke walked away Sam grabbed her jacket. And went to the only place she knew would help her deal with the hurt she was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GH characters.**

"Ok! You're all finished."

Dr. Lee wrote in her chart as Sam started to put her clothes back on.

She had been seeing Dr. Lee about the surgery that would help Sam be able to carry a baby to term.

"Can I ask you a question Dr. Lee?"

"Sure."

If I do have this surgery there's no time limit to get pregnant right?"

"Well no. But just to remind you Sam, you are getting up there in age. I mean you're still fairly young but once a women hits her 30's it becomes more difficult for her to bear children."

Sam was hoping not to hear those words.

"Are you and Jason having second thoughts?"

"Well, I'm having second thoughts. Jason and I are no longer together. So..."

"Oh. Well with whomever you decide to have kids with just keep what I said in mind. OK? Alright. If you have no other questions Sam when you're down getting dressed just stop off at the front desk and Epiphany will make your next appointment."

Sam nodded. "Ok."

As soon as Dr. Lee left Sam couldn't help it. She burst into tears. She so badly wanted to have a baby with Jason. Not only because she loved him but because she wanted to ease the hurt of losing baby Lila. Even though baby Lila died 2 years ago it still hurt Sam whenever she thought about her.

As Sam opened the door to leave she bumped into Patrick.

"Hey Sam."

Patrick noticed that Sam had been crying.

"Hi Patrick."

"Are you ok?"

Sam really didn't feel like talking but she grew fond of Patrick so she decided to be nice.

"Yes. I was just here to get a check up."

She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hold it in. The water works started all over again.


End file.
